Guardian Angel
by AzureKnight48
Summary: Lon'qu's fear of women has kept him distant and introverted, but can a certain red-haired angel get him to open up? Lon'qu x Cordelia
1. Chapter 1

_So I noticed there is a lack of stories about Lon'qu and Cordelia which is a shame because I think they are a great couple. So here is a story that I hope will_

 _change that. Also I don't own Fire Emblem._

"Damn that fool Gaius." Lon'qu thought as he parried the swing of an axe. The Shepards had been ordered to escort Lady Emmeryn and the Fire Emblem safely through Breakneck Pass, however Plegian forces ambushed the army along the cliffside.

Robin was able to quickly throw together a plan, placing himself and the other magic users close to the front lines to quickly dispatch enemy Barbarians, while also protecting Lissa and Maribelle as they healed any injured troops. Meanwhile, Frederick, Sully, and Panne would hold back the front lines to give Miriel and Ricken the chance to strike down any forces that get past the initial assault. Lon'qu and Gaius had been tasked with sneaking around the main forces and attack from behind, however Gaius ran off without a word leaving Lon'qu caught at the edge of the cliffside with Barbarians and Wyvern Riders swarming him.

Lon'qu stood his ground, cutting down brigands left and right, blood stained the blade of his sword as he swung it at an attacking Barbarian. "Pathetic", Lon'qu yelled as another enemy dropped dead. Secretly though, Lon'qu knew he was nearing his limit and would likely die if help didn't arrive soon. As Lon'qu sat there thinking, a flash of scarlet hair flew past him and struck down a Wyvern Rider.

"Are you alright" Lon'qu's savior asked. She was a Pegasus Knight in silver armor and flowing red hair that stretched past her shoulders, and dark red boots. Her pegasus' wings stretched out giving her the appearance of an angel. Lon'qu couldn't look away from her and stared a bit longer than needed.

"I am Cordelia of the Pegasus Knight Squadron" the red-haired angel said astutely, "I see that you are fighting for Ylisse, well any ally of Chrom is an ally of mine".

Lon'qu simply nodded, becoming uncomfortable with speaking to this Cordelia character. The two then fought off the remainder of the Plegian forces quickly and efficiently.

"By the goddess, you are quite skilled with a blade" said Cordelia looking at Lon'qu with interest. Lon'qu simply nodded and replied with, "Hmph" before walking away before his phobia made him even more uncomfortable.

* * *

Lon'qu quickly walked through the tents and fire pits that made up the Shepherd's camp. One might think that from afar that the camp was some sort of marketplace, and it was just as lively, with soldiers moving about or honing their skills in combat on the training ground. However, Lon'qu was only interested in locating the mess tent. The mess tent was the largest tent in the Shepherd's camp, with rows of wooden tables with benches along with a smaller section dedicated to preparing meals. As Lon'qu entered the tent (which was surprisingly empty at the moment), he saw a certain orange- haired thief stuffing his face with a cake.

"You!" Lon'qu exclaimed angrily as he made his way over to Gaius' table. Gaius looked up and tried to flee, but was unable to move from pure fear.

Lon'qu reached over and grabbed Gaius by his collar, "What the hell were you doing abandoning your comrade like that on the battlefield, you nearly got me killed!". "Hey sorry, I thought you could handle it," Gaius said fearfully, "besides if it wasn't for me, then Lissa would have had her head chopped off by those brigands."

Lon'qu let go of Gaius, who recoiled away quickly from the angered Myrmidon, "Don't ever abandon an ally in combat again, myself or anyone else" Lon'qu said as he turned to leave.

"Honestly, you should be thanking me" Gaius said as he returned to his dessert. "And how do you figure that?" Lon'qu asked as he turned around to learn an explanation behind Gaius' comment. "Come on man, I saw the way you were looking at that Pegasus Knight that saved you and you're in luck, I overheard her talk to Blue, she's staying" Gaius said with a smirk.

Lon'qu looked at Gaius and got up to leave, picking up Gaius' plate and smeared the chocolate cake all over Gaius' face. "Hey, what's your problem, do you know what I went through to steal that cake?" Gaius complained as he attempted to salvage his ruined dessert.

Lon'qu exited the mess tent with a smirk on his face, but did not notice the red-haired Pegasus Knight that entered the mess tent from the other side, confused about why Gaius was muttering curses towards Lon'qu.

 _Sorry if that's not great, but please like, comment, and review if you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the kind review NiteFlight and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I plan to update on a fairly regular basis._ _Also I don't own Fire Emblem._

Much to the surprise of Lon'qu, Gaius' words about Cordelia remaining with the Shepherds turned out to be true.

After the scare at Breakneck Pass, both Chrom and Captain Phila managed to convince Emmeryn to flee to a hidden palace to guard her and the Fire Emblem from Plegia. Phila would accompany the Exalt to the palace alongside the Pegasus Knights of Ylisse, however she ordered Cordelia and Sumia to stay behind to aid the Shepherds.

Though annoyed that she could not aid her fellow Pegasus Knights, Cordelia managed to prove herself as one of the most efficient and hard-working people in the camp. She repaired equipment, cleaned clothes, and helped prepare dinner even when not assigned to do so.

Unfortunately this made Cordelia difficult to locate and speak with, which made things more difficult as Lon'qu wished to find some way to repay the debt that he owed the red-haired Pegasus Knight.

* * *

Lon'qu stood in the middle of the training yard, oaken practice sword in both hands as he raised it level to his shoulders, hilt close to his face, and blade pointed forward. Lon'qu rushed towards a training dummy, driving the practice sword into the dummy's chest, in what would normally be a fatal blow. Lon'qu then jumped back and spun around, delivering another critical blow to the dummy's side with enough force to shatter the dummy and wooden blade together.

"That's quite impressive", a fascinated voice said. Lon'qu turned around to face who had interrupted his training getting ready to send them away, but could not muster up the courage to do so when he saw who was speaking.

"Your swordsmanship is incredible, almost as impressive as Lord Chrom's", said Cordelia.

"Hmph" said Lon'qu slightly insulted, "Did you need something?"

"Oh yes my apologies, Robin sent me to find you, there's a meeting in the War Room, and all Shepherds must be present." said Cordelia astutely.

Lon'qu nodded in acknowledgment and followed Cordelia to the War Room, while tossing the now broken practice sword to the side.

The two walked together in silence, no sound other than the songs of birds and the occasional soldier walking by. Cordelia briefly looked behind her to make sure that Lon'qu was still following her, "You know you can walk a little bit closer, I don't bite".

"I am comfortable walking where I am currently" Lon'qu answered quickly.

Cordelia Looked at Lon'qu puzzled, but continued walking without prying as to why Lon'qu felt defensive.

"Cordelia", Lon'qu began, "Er… I have been meaning to thank you for assisting me in the last battle".

"Oh, don't mention it, you a comrade beset by brigands, it was my duty"

"Regardless, er.. I wish to… repay my debt", Lon'qu said weakly.

"Lon'qu, there is no debt between us, I was only doing what any friend would do" Cordelia argued. However Lon'qu refused to back down, or at least tried to look like he was not in the face of Cordelia.

"I will… do anything to repay… my debt to you" said Lon'qu struggled to say, his face becoming drenched in beads of swear.

"Well, I have always wanted to learn fencing, however I doubt it would be possible due to your fear of women." said Cordelia disappointingly.

"If teaching you the way of the sword will clear my debt, than I will do so" Lon'qu countered.

"But your phobia,"

"Is not an issue when I am in combat"

"Well in that case, I accept your proposal, teacher" Cordelia said with a small laugh.

Lon'qu cringed slightly at being called teacher as it reminded him of the foolish self-given nickname Vaike gave himself.

Lon'qu and Cordelia arrive at the War Room, (though it was more of a War Tent) and enter. The meeting had already started however, the two were able to enter without drawing too much attention to themselves. The War Room was almost as late as the Mess Tent, with a massive table and chairs littered around it with enough for all of the Shepherds to be able to have a seat at the table with several extra seats left over. The tent was also lit with several torches and candles and had maps and books strewn across the table (no doubt belonging to Robin). At the head of the table sat Chrom, Robin, and Frederick going over possible strategies and formations for upcoming battles. Nearby, Maribelle scolded Lissa for not paying attention, as well as Sumia tearing apart a flower while mumbling to herself. The rest of the Shepherds were either conversing to each other or not bothering to pay attention.

Cordelia grabbed a seat near Chrom, (or at least as close as she could get to the prince) while Lon'qu simply stood in the corner with his arms crossed, not wanting to get close to so many women at once.

"Well you look a little less broody then usual eh Bachelor?" asked Gaius as he leaned back in his chair.

"Bachelor?" questioned Lon'qu. He knew Gaius enjoyed nicknaming his comrades, usually based on their personalities or appearances. For example, Chrom was "Blue" becuase of his hair, Sumia was "Tumbles" because of her clumsiness, and Robin was "Bubbles" for reasons that both Gaius and Robin refuse to explain.

"Well yeah, cause you're to chicken to talk to ladies" Gaius said with a chuckle. Lon'qu glared at Gaius with annoyance which was enough to make the Thief stop talking for a moment.

"So how are things with Cordelia?" asked Gaius with barely contained laughter.

"I would believe you to be more wise than to mock me again after what happened yesterday." Lon'qu retorted.

"Gotta suck the fun out of everything don't you, Bachelor?" said an annoyed Gaius.

* * *

"Which is why we should put more emphasis on teamwork in order to prevent further casualties." said Robin.

"Agreed, then it is settled, Robin I will leave you in charge of assigning everyone to partners for the next battle, in the meantime the rest of you are dismissed." commanded Chrom.

"Finally", Lon'qu thought to himself. The Myrmidon prepared to leave and noticed Cordelia leaving as well.

"Cordelia, where are you going", Lon'qu questioned.

Cordelia turned around confused, "I was returning to my tent for the evening, why?".

"There is no time for rest, it is time for your first fencing lesson." Lon'qu replied with fake confidence. In reality, he was hoping this would be over with quickly.

 _Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed than favorite the story and leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update, work and Shark Week have been distracting me. Please enjoy._ _Also I don't own Fire Emblem._

"No, that's not right! You need to widen your stance!" Lon'qu yelled from several yards away.

Due to his difficulties being near women for prolonged periods of time, Lon'qu decided to teach Cordelia swordplay from a distance. Unfortunately, this lead to issues in communication.

"Forgive me, but this is a rather strange way of learning." said Cordelia, wiping away sweat from her brow.

Cordelia raised the practice sword until it was level to her shoulders, hilt close to her face, and blade pointed forward. Cordelia then thrusted the wooden blade forward into a practice dummy and then swung the blade into the dummy's side.

"How was that?" Cordelia asked.

Lon'qu simply walked over to his scarlet-haired protégé (though taking a step or two back to keep some distance).

"Attack me" said Lon'qu bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" said a confused Cordelia.

"Attack me"

"But you don't have a wea-"

"Attack me" said Lon'qu, slowly losing his patience.

Cordelia nodded, reset her stance and charged towards the dark-haired Myrmidon. Lon'qu effortlessly dodged the initial thrust and grabbed Cordelia by the wrist. Cordelia could not even process what had just happened and Lon'qu took this opportunity to steal the sword, knock Cordelia to the ground, and point the sword to her neck.

"You're not fast enough to properly engage a target like that, let alone one armed with a weapon" Lon'qu lectured.

Cordelia nodded as she rubbed her head, perhaps Lon'qu had been too rough with his student. Lon'qu reached a hand towards Cordelia to help her stand (though he blushed as he did so.)

"Perhaps, that's enough for today" said Lon'qu, now eager to escape from his red-haired student.

"Very well, I need to get supper ready anyway." said Cordelia as she dusted herself off and began to walk away. "Perhaps we can continue tomorrow"

"Perhaps" said Lon'qu

* * *

Lon'qu wandered the convoy the next day to search for his practice sword. Normally Lon'qu would use his real weapons for training, but after Vaike nearly took Frederick's head off during a training accident, all soldiers were forbidden from using actual weaponry during training.

"Damn it all" Lon'qu said under his breath as he dug through the countless weapons.

"Maybe I can be off assistance"

Lon'qu turned to face the voice and blushed slightly at the sight of Cordelia entering the convoy tent.

"What are you looking for?"

"M-my practice sword is missing" stuttered Lon'qu

"Oh, my apologies, I have it here, the blade had a crack in it so I replaced it" said Cordelia as she handed Lon'qu the restored wooden blade.

"How diligent of you" said Lon'qu as he inspected the blade.

"I always try to lighten the burden of my comrades, no matter how small my contribution." said Cordelia.

"I see.." said Lon'qu, "Well then, shall we continue our training?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't today", said Cordelia, "I still need to bring in the laundry, tend to the animals, prepare supper…"

Cordelia then went on to list the various tasks she still had yet to complete before leaving quickly to continue working.

It didn't seem fair that Cordelia had so many chores to do all by herself, especially considering that it cut into her fencing lessons.

Lon'qu, annoyed by the cancelation of Cordelia's lesson, went off to find a solution to this new problem.

* * *

"So you wan me to spy on Cordelia, so you can find out her chores, right?" asked Gaius puzzlingly.

"Correct" Lon'qu said affirmatively.

"Why can't you ask her yourself Bachelor?"

"Will you do it or not?"

"Of course, but not for free"

"Name your price"

"Get me some of those lemon sweets Bubbles was suckin on this morning and I'll stalk your girlfriend"

"She's not my… just do it" said Lon'qu angrily as he walked away.

 _Thanks for reading, and please like, comment, and review so I can make this story even better!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys here's the new chapter and it is a bit longer than the last one. Thank you AppleBeer for the review and please enjoy._ _Also I don't own Fire Emblem._

Cordelia marched through the Shepherd's camp in the scorching Plegian desert. Other than the tents scattered about, there was not sign of life for miles, just sand and stones. However she ignored both the wasteland beneath her and the blazing sun above her. She was perplexed more than anything else.

When she had gone to the convoy to clean the Shepherd's equipment, she found every tome neatly stacked and every blade polished so much she could see her reflection. Not only that, but all of the horses and pegasai had been fed and brushed, and supper had been prepared.

"What manner of witchcraft is this?" exclaimed a baffled Cordelia.

"I did these things"

Cordelia turned to face none other than Lon'qu holding two practice swords and approaching her uncomfortably.

"These self-imposed tasks of yours were getting in the way of your training, so I removed them."

"I see, thank you but I can handle my workload." said Cordelia with a smile.

Lon'qu looked at her with disbelief. She was obviously trying to be polite, but seemed to be annoyed, no, disappointed that her chores had been already completed. Working hard is admirable, but not when it affects the time of other people. Lon'qu brushed it off with his usual aloof demeanor and handed Cordelia a practice sword.

"Let's go, you still have much to learn before you can dream of picking up a blade in actual combat"

"Right" agreed Cordelia as she followed Lon'qu to the training ground. She was surprised, as the Myrmidon had become more assertive and demanding of her fencing lessons.

The student and master arrived at the barren sand pit used as a training ground. The sun was setting, and the arid desert was illuminated with scarlet light as a hot breeze flew past the pair. Lon'qu turned towards his student and noticed the sunlight reflecting in her determined eyes, making him flinch slightly. "She really is quite be-" he thought before forcing himself back to reality.

"Now, you lack the strength needed for conventional swordplay, so you must instead rely on your speed and agility." instructed Lon'qu sternly as he drew his wooden blade. "Now watch closely."

Lon'qu thrusted his blade forward, then slid to the side to dodge an imaginary enemy. Lon'qu focused on striking with the tip of his sword as opposed to the entire blade, not as powerful as a normal sword strike, but much faster. Lon'qu continued this dance of strikes for a minute before halting suddenly with sweat slowly covering his face.

"Now" Lon'qu said as he sheathed his blade and took several steps back, "Mimic that".

Cordelia nodded and raised her sword and began the series of slashes and stabs. However, her movements were less skillful than her mentor's. Cordelia mumbled curses at her inability to perform the sequence and tried again.

Cordelia repeated the sequence a few more times, improving slightly each time, but not by much. Lon'qu watched his student carefully to find the source of her mistakes, and inched closer to her upon finding it.

"Cordelia, cease for a moment"

Cordelia stopped and looked at Lon'qu with her full attention.

"Didn't want to do this" thought Lon'qu. Lon'qu walked towards his pupil and took hold of her wrist.

"I'll guide your h-hands through the m-movements" stuttered Lon'qu. He uncomfortable standing several feet away from her as they trained, but being so close and actually touching her was literal torture.

Cordelia sensed her teacher's discomfort, "Lon'qu I could just keep trying the sequence if you are uncomfortable, I've almost got it". She was lying of course as the sequence was complex as the past several minutes had shown.

"No it's fine, but let's j-just do this, follow my lead, I d-don't want to r-repeat this"

Lon'qu stretched his arm, and by extension Cordelia's arm forward, then slid away from an invisible slash. The two repeated this several times, faster and more precise each time. To the average onlooker, the two looked like they were dancing, or at least Lon'qu uncomfortably leading Cordelia as she followed his movements. The sequence nearly ended, "Just a few more strikes" thought Lon'qu, as the pair closed their dance of blades-

"CORDELIA! oopff" yelled someone in the distance. The two turned around and saw Sumia, face flat in the ground slowly getting up. "Sumia are you alright" said Cordelia as she broke away from Lon'qu and ran towards her friend leaving Lon'qu relieved, though slightly disappointed that she left his arms.

"I'm fine but that isn't important" panicked Sumia as Cordelia helped her to her feet. "It's terrible, the Exalt, she's been captured by Plegia!"

The news that Emmeryn had been captured shook the Shepherd's to the very core. After Emmeryn and the Pegasus Knights decided to try and leave the hidden palace to return to Ylisse, they were ambushed by Plegian forces who greatly outnumbered the Pegasus Knights. So rather than allow more of her people be slaughtered, Emmeryn peacefully surrendered on the condition that the Pegasus Knights would be spared.

The new especially concerned Chrom who became bitter and frantic from worrying about his sister and while the others understood, it made the prince almost unapproachable. However, thanks to Robin's patience, Chrom finally calmed down enough to plan out with. According to some spies, Emmeryn was to be executed at Plegia Castle in one week, not giving the Shepherd's much time to strategize or train. Thankfully, Captain Phila and the other Pegasus Knights helped ease the burden by helping train the Ylissen forces for the upcoming battle while Chrom, the Khans, and Robin planned out the attack.

Lon'qu mostly kept to himself as usual and trained alone (especially since the new instructor was a woman). Quite frankly, he did not care as much as the other Shepherds. After all, Emmeryn was not his queen, though he was worried about Cordelia. Ever since the other Pegasus Knights arrived she seemed to be unnerved and almost afraid.

"Perhaps I should check on her" thought Lon'qu as he walked through the camp, "FOR training, yes we should intensify our training for the upcoming battle". Lon'qu was confused by his sudden concern over Cordelia, she was a comrade and he owed her a debt, but even so it disturbed him. "No, never again" thought Lon'qu as the color left his face, "She will not become like Ke'ri"

 _Thank you for reading and please like, comment, and review so I can improve this story even more._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey sorry for taking so long with this one, I'll try to update more frequently. I'm planning on doing one more chapter of training before the rescue mission fro Emmeryn takes place, so sorry if this seems like filler. Also I don't own Fire Emblem._

Lon'qu squinted at the intense sunlight as he exited the convoy tent. Being so used to the much colder and cloudier Regna Ferox, Lon'qu was quite out of his element in the massive desert of Plegia. However he would have to ignore it for now and focus on his training. Only three days before Emmeryn's scheduled execution, and many would argue that the Shepherds were not ready. However Lon'qu either disagreed or did not care enough about what others thought, because he continued his training as per usual. Unfortunately, the training ground was far more crowded than usual, much to the Myrmidon's discontent.

As a way of helping ease the burden of the higher ranking members of the Shepherds, Captain Phila decided to take over training the troops. This led to the training ground being overrun with soldiers sparring, running laps, or trying to catch their breath. Lon'qu prepared to leave and train somewhere more private but stopped upon seeing a flash of red hair. Lon'qu turned and saw Cordelia wielding a practice lance sparring with another Pegasus Knight with short pink hair. The two warriors danced around one another, with Cordelia aggressively thrusting her lance towards her opponent, who in turn could not do anything other than block. Cordelia continued this sequence of speedy stabs all to familiar to Lon'qu.

"Impressive, she managed to combine what I taught her into her primary fighting style." Lon'qu as a grin formed on his face.

Cordelia eventually managed to get lucky, and struck her opponent in the abdomen, giving Cordelia ample time to deliver a kick to the pink-haired Pegasus Knight's face. Cordelia then put the end of her practice lance to her opponent's neck, signaling that she had won their bout.

"That was an excellent match Est" Cordelia said as she offered her defeated opponent a had to help her up. However, the pink-haired Pegasus Knight glared daggers at Cordelia and slapped her hand away. "So, little miss perfect has a few new tricks, good to see that you're still trying", mocked the defeated Knight.

Cordelia sighed, her eyes drooped with an air of experience that suggested that this behavior of her colleagues was commonplace. The victorious picked up her lance and turned to leave.

"What the hell, Cordelia?" thought Lon'qu as he watched the entire scene unfold. The defeated Pegasus Knight is disgraceful enough with her reaction to defeat, but Lon'qu was more surprised with Cordelia's behavior. The Cordelia he knew would not allow anyone treat her so poorly, especially someone she would fight with often.

Lon'qu gripped the handle of his practice sword tightly and was ready to go and lecture Cordelia about how she should demand respect from her comrades.

"Pardon me"

"Damn it" thought Lon'qu as he turned to face whoever interrupted his thoughts.

"You must be Lon'qu, I'm glad you finally decided to show up to training" chastised Captain Phila.

"Hmph" replied Lon'qu. The Myrmidon could feel his face turn red as he turned towards his female superior.

"Yes well, perhaps you could put your skills to the test against some of my Knights, yes?" Phila asked (well really ordered).

Lon'qu grit his teeth, but then nodded in agreement. Phila smiled and motioned Lon'qu to follow her. "I'll teach these weaklings respect" the swordsman thought to himself.

"Ah there you are Palla, I'd like you to spar with Lon'qu here" Phila said to a Pegasus Right with long green hair and green armor. "Gladly Captain Phila, perhaps it will allow me to teach this one how the Pegasus Knights do battle said Palla as she turned towards Est while saying the last part. Est, in response grimaced while a blue-haired Pegasus Knight sighed at the two bickering.

Lon'qu and Palla drew their weapons, Lon'qu with his wooden practice sword, and Palla with a practice lance. Lon'qu raised his sword to the height of his shoulders and widened his stance.

Several of the practicing Shepherds gathered around the two when they saw who Palla was fighting. Lon'qu did not spar often, in fact he did not even train in front of everyone very often, which made this duel even more exciting.

"You have quite the reputation" said Palla as she raised her lance, "you never train and yet, you are unmatched with a blade."

Lon'qu did not respond, he simply glared at his opponent in preparation for her to attack.

"I may not have my pegasus, but I have the weapon advantage" said Palla, "Now fall!". Palla charged at Lon'qu, thrusting her lance towards him with impressive speed. Lon'qu blocked the attack effortlessly and pushed the girl back easily. Palla attempted with another strike with her lance, but was blocked once again by Lon'qu's greater speed and strength.

"You might be strong, but I'm faster" said Palla as she recovered and attempted to strike again, this time with a swipe aimed for Lon'qu's side. However, Lon'qu jumped to the side and dodged, throwing the Pegasus Knight off balance. Palla grit her teeth and attempted to attack again, only to be blocked and then countered again. This continued for a while, with Palla attacking, only to be countered or dodged by Lon'qu.

"Fight back coward!" yelled Palla as she failed another attack. She then jumped towards Lon'qu, ready to strike his stomach with her lance. However, before she could land a blow, Lon'qu sheathed his sword and stood before her. "Ha, giving up already, I knew what little miss perfect said wasn't true." said Palla only a few feet away from Lon'qu. Palla thrusted her lance forward, but Lon'qu caught the wooden lance in his hands and pulled it away from Palla. Lon'qu then used the butt end of the lance to trip Palla before snapping the lance over his knee and unsheathing his practice sword in one fluid motion pointing it towards Palla's throat.

Lon'qu looked down at the defeated Pegasus Knight, who stared up at him in shock that she had been beaten so easily.

Lon'qu sheathed his sword and glared at his defeated opponent. "Tell me, is that how the Pegasus Knights battle, because I am not impressed." Lon'qu said as he sheathed his sword. "Well I didn't have my pegasus with me, this wasn't even a serious fight." Palla countered desperately.

"Enough Palla" said Phila, stepping forward towards the bickering warriors. "The Pegasus Knights accept defeat with dignity and I will not allow you to smear their honor through the mud."

Palla bowed her head in defeat upon being reprimanded. "My apologies" she begrudgingly said to Lon'qu. Lon'qu replied with his usual "hmph" and walked away, though not before looking eyes with his red-haired student. She stood there smiling, wordlessly congratulating him. Lon'qu blushed and walked away with a greater stride in his step.

 _Just to clarify, the three Pegasus Knights are in fact based on Palla, Catria, and Est from other Fire Emblem games, however their characters are completely different from how they are portrayed in my story. I'm not a fan of making OCs, but if it is necessary for a plot point I'll just make them similar design use to older Fire Emblem Characters. Anyway, thank you for reading and please like, comment, and review if you enjoyed._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey sorry about the wait time for this chapter as well as that error when I uploaded this chapter originally. I accidentally uploaded the source code for the page, but it won't happen again. As always I don't own Fire Emblem and please enjoy._

"Thank you all for coming" said Robin as the Shepherds took their seats. The time had finally come for the rescue mission of the Exalt to take place, and the Shepherds gathered in the War Room to finally discuss strategy. Robin went on to explained every single detail about the mission, from the layout of the castle, to what kinds of enemy units will most likely appear.

"The Exalt's execution will definitely be public, so when she is brought out, Captain Phila and the Pegasus Knights will use their speed and mobility to rescue her. Meanwhile the rest of us will take down any ground units that could be a threat" said Robin confidently. The Shepherds began to excitedly talk, it was a solid plan and with it Emmeryn would be saved in non time.

Robin stood suddenly with fire in his eyes. "Now let's show the Mad King the strength of Ylisse!" The room filled with thunderous agreement, all except for one lone Myrmidon.

* * *

Lon'qu inspected his sword a fifth and sixth time before he finally left his tent. Lon'qu knew his weapon was in perfect condition, but there were countless stories of soldiers dying in battle because their weapons had a crack in just the right place, and for a suicide mission like this, Lon'qu would not take that risk. "This is a suicide mission" Lon'qu thought. That was the best way he could describe this. Not only was the Exalt being executed in the most well-protected area in all of Plegia, but the Shepherds were outnumbered and their new Pegasus Knight units would not be able to assist them in combat since they had to save the Exalt themselves. "What if a few well-hidden archers shot down the Pegasus Knights when they went to rescue the Exalt, or some mages with wind tomes, or archers and mages together, or.." Lon'qu thought before trailing off. Strange, he had been more preoccupied with the assignment for the Pegasus Knights.

Lon'qu moved past the makeshift stables and saw Cordelia saddling her pegasus. She did so just as all of her other tasks, quickly and efficiently. Lon'qu found himself staring as the red-haired Pegasus Knight loaded a bundle of javelins through a loop on her saddle. The scarlet angel looked up and smiled at him. Lon'qu froze, not from fear but from surprise. Those fencing lessons he had with Cordelia helped with his fear of women, or at least when it came to her. Lon'qu briskly walked over to Cordelia, beads of sweat slowly beginning to envelop him.

"Hello Lon'qu, are you ready for our mission?" Cordelia asked as she tied a pouch onto her saddle bag. Lon'qu stared back at her and nodded with his usual "hmph". "Not much for conversation before battle huh?" Cordelia joked as she took the reins of her pegasus. "Well, you will have to excuse me, but Captain Phila is expecting me". Cordelia prepared to leave, when Lon'qu grabbed her by the arm. "Cordelia" Lon'qu said as he stared into her ruby eyes a bit longer before continuing his statement, "Be safe". Cordelia was surprised and touched by Lon'qu's words and leaned in and gave him a hug, now Lon'qu was the surprised one and began to tense up. Just because he could be around Cordelia, did not mean he liked being touched by her. Cordelia felt the tension and let go, "Don't worry about me, and you be safe as well". Lon'qu nodded in agreement, and Cordelia giggled and walked away.

"Yo Bachelor," yelled a familiar voice, "You and me are partnering up." said Gaius as he shoved a new lollypop into his mouth. Lon'qu groaned silently, of course he was paired with this loud mouthed fool again. "I don't have to tell you what will happen if you abandon me again, correct?" Lon'qu threatened as he gripped the handle of his sword.

Gaius grinned at Lon'qu, "Nah don't worry buddy, besides I owe you one".

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow at this statement, "How so". Gaius grabbed a small purse tied to his belt, "For all this gold I won from betting that you would beat that Pegasus Knight" Gaius replied with a smirk.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations"

"For what"

"For getting a hug from your girl"

Lon'qu closed his eyes in anger and took a deep breath before opening them as he exhaled. "One of these days I will kill you"

"Maybe, but I'm still gonna screw with you until then"

* * *

"KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" yelled the Mad King Gangrel as he and his female bodyguard moved to safer ground. As his wicked voice still echoed throughout the desert, the Plegian forces advanced towards the Shepherds. Wyvern Riders and Soldiers charged, while Archers and Mages stayed back and launched their projectiles from a safe distance. The Shepherds broke off into their groups and began to pick off groups of enemy units individually. Panne and Nowi in their beast forms could be seen tackling and biting Plegian soldiers, meanwhile Gregor and Frederick mowed down enemy soldiers left and right with ease.

Lon'qu and Gaius joined the fray as well, both teaming up on an enemy Wyvern Rider. Lon'qu brought his sword down over the wyvern's head, meanwhile Gaius jumped onto the beast's back and engaged the rider. However as Gaius engaged the rider in a duel, a group of Archers gathered to shoot him down, but Lon'qu swiftly cut each of them down before any of them could draw an arrow. Meanwhile, Gaius landed a mortal blow to the Wyvern Rider and kicked him away before moving in to deliver another killing blow to a Mage behind Lon'qu.

"There's too many of them" said Gaius as he dodged an incoming fireball from more Mages.

"Don't falter" Lon'qu said as he struck down another brigand. "The fool has a point" thought Lon'qu "there's no end to these bastards".

More Plegian forces poured out of their castle and swarmed the battlefield. The sword wielding duo continued to strike down each and every soldier that came their way until the very ground around them smelled of blood. Lon'qu breathed heavily from fatigue, he could not take much more of this and from the looks of it, neither could most of the others. Gaius was currently leaning on his sword to rest, Miriel and Ricken were drinking an elixir to heal from injuries as Sully and Stahl blocked the enemy's path to their weakened allies, and Panne reverted back to her normal form from pure exhaustion. They were losing this battle and desperately needed backup. Lon'qu parried a swing from a Wyvern Rider's axe and slashed his opponent's back before delivering a killing blow. However, he did not notice a Mage preparing to launch a fireball from behind. But, before the Mage could finish his incantation, he dropped to the ground dead with a javelin stuck in his back.

Lon'qu turned around at the corpse at his feet and saw Cordelia and the other Pegasus Knights hovering over the Shepherds. "Hmph, took you long enough" said Lon'qu with a smile. He was relieved to see the reinforcements they desperately needed, or at least one in particular. Cordelia smiled back at him "Sorry for the wait, but we're here now to save you, Chrom, and the Exalt". "Come my sisters, let us rescue her Grace" yelled Phila as she raised her lance to the sky. The Pegasus Knights charged towards the cliff Emmeryn stood on with grace and ferocity, cutting down anyone in their way.

"We've got this battle won now" said Gaius as he popped some candy into his mouth. Lon'qu nodded in agreement, but did not notice that Gangrel's bodyguard had entered the battlefield and raised her arms to the sky. The ground glowed with a dark light and Archer Risen rose from the sand at her feet. The Risen took aim and bombarded the Pegasus Knights with arrows, cutting them and their mounts down with ease.

Lon'qu watched in horror as he saw Cordelia fall two stories from her pegasus and hit the ground with her fellow Pegasus Knights. Lon'qu simply stood there in shock, "No" he thought, "She won't be like Ke'ri, she won't be like Ke'ri" he said to himself. Lon'qu broke into a sprint towards the fallen angel, running faster than he had ever ran in his life.

"Aw look a brave hero is coming to save a maiden" the witch said with a laugh "Kill him like the rest". The witch's Risen turned their attention to Lon'qu and pelted him with arrows. Lon'qu blocked and dodged the arrows and cut down the Risen in blind fury. Lon'qu sliced through their rotten flesh like paper, putting himself between them and Cordelia. "Hmm, you are quite a strong one" said the witch as she summoned more Risen and warped herself away from the berserk swordsman. The Risen Archers continued to rain their arrows down onto Lon'qu most missing, but some hitting their mark, but Lon'qu ignored his injuries and kept attacking. However he stopped when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Get your girl out of here Bachelor, I'll cover you" said Gaius as he let go of Lon'qu's arm and pushed him away. Lon'qu looked at Gaius in awe before regaining his composure. Lon'qu threw his sword away and picked up an unconscious Cordelia before looking back at Gaius. The two exchanged glances, Lon'qu wordlessly thanking the Thief and Gaius telling him to go. Lon'qu turned and ran away just as fast as before. The Myrmidon looked down at the fallen Pegasus Knight, and bit his lip in fear. "She won't be like Ke'ri".

 _Please like, comment, and review if you enjoyed. All criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this one, but don't worry I have no intention to let this story end for a while. As always I don't own Fire Emblem and please enjoy._

Lon'qu continued to run in order to find anyone that could heal the angel in his arms. He had already escaped from the battlefield, but kept moving out of instinct. Lon'qu was exhausted, sweat and blood slithering down his face, and his heart ready to burst from his chest. But the Myrmidon kept running, he needed to keep her safe. Lon'qu stumbled forwards, nearly dropping Cordelia, but quickly regaining his footing.

"She won't be like Ke'ri" Lon'qu mumbled to himself redundantly. "She won't be like Ke'ri". Lon'qu stumbled again and this time fell to the ground, dropping Cordelia.

"Damn it, I need to get up" the Myrmidon said as he blacked out. "She .. can't be like.. Ke'ri"

* * *

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I couldn't save her", said Lon'qu as he bowed his head in anguish._

 _"_ _By the goddess, please tell me it isn't true", said a woman as she fell to her knees and began to cry._

 _"_ _Damn you, I always knew you were trash." yelled a man as he grabbed Lon'qu by the collar. "You killed her! You killed our precious Ke'ri!"_

"No, I didn't kill her, NO!" yelled Lon'qu as he rose from his bed quickly. Lon'qu panicked for a second before taking in his surroundings. He was sitting in a cot with bandages covering his entire body.

"Oh thank Naga, you've finally awoken." said a woman holding a healing stave. Lon'qu instinctively tensed up at the sight of the mysterious woman, but confused as to why she was wearing War Monk armor.

"My name is Libra, I have recently joined the Shepards" the woman said before extending a hand for Lon'qu to shake.

"Where am I and what happened?" asked Lon'qu as he brushed Libra's hand away and motioned to get up. Libra quickly (but carefully) pushed Lon'qu back into his cot. "Well to answer your question, we are in the medical wing of Castle Ferox". Libra explained as he pulled a blanket over Lon'qu. "I must say, most men would have died with injuries like yours. You should count your blessings my friend"

Libra went on to describe what had happened while Lon'qu was asleep. The Shepards had somehow managed to escape the Plegian forces and escaped to Regna Ferox to heal from their injuries. Unfortunately, not only had the Exalt perished, but a majority of the Shepards were too injured to stand, and some were still unconscious, and those that were conscious were too emotionally damaged to do anything. The loss of Emmeryn had taken an especially heavy toll on everyone, especially Chrom and Lissa who had alienating themselves from everyone after arriving at Castle Ferox.

"However, the Exalt's death is not the only one that has damaged the morale of your comrades. The loss of Captain Phila and the Pegasus Knights has also been difficult." said Libra sadly. Lon'qu's ears perked up at the War Monk's words out of shock. "What did you say?" Lon'qu said, voice laced with fear. "Yes it was a tragedy, nearly all of the Pegasus Knights lost their lives to some Risen Archers, most of them died before help could arr-" Libra started before being grabbed by Lon'qu roughly. "Where's Cordelia? Is she alive?" Lon'qu panicked. The Myrmidon stared at Libra with alarm, his eyes like those of a bird in the path of a snake, paralyzed with concern.

Libra calmly pushed Lon'qu's arms away before motioning the swordsman to follow him. Lon'qu walked with the War Monk towards the end of the medical wing, beds filled with sleeping allies. Gregor's arm had been fitted with a sling, Panne had bandages covering her forehead, and Nowi was simply sleeping with an icepack on her head.

"Many of your allies were very fortunate, they only received minor injuries and with rest they-"

"I just want to see Cordelia" Lon'qu interrupted indifferently. Libra nodded and simply walked on. The two men (reached a bed that was blocked off from the rest of the medical wing by a white curtain. "We moved the more heavily injured ones over here so they could recover in peace." Libra explained as he grabbed the curtain and gestured for Lon'qu to enter. Lon'qu implied and immediately regretted doing so. The room smelled of blood and bile, and the room gave an aura of dread that made it feel more like a morgue than a hospital.

"I believe that this was the one you wished to see" said Libra as he pointed to a bed at the end of the chamber. Lon'qu looked up and saw exactly what he feared. Cordelia was lying down on a bed, mummified in bandages all over her body. The red-haired Pegasus Knight's face was as pale as the snow covering her window, and beside her was a table with various medical instruments and herbs.

"She along with one other are the only Pegasus Knights that managed to survive the battle" Libra explained as he checked the girl's temperature with his hand. "We found her in your arms, she is alive now because of you"

Libra's words were lost to Lon'qu as he looked at his red-haired angel in such a sorry state. Lon'qu shuffled over to the sleeping girl and knelt down to look at her more closely. Lon'qu felt a amalgamation of emotions. Anger towards the witch that created the Risen that hurt her, sadness over not being able to prevent her from being hurt, but most of all, relief. Lon'qu reached out and gripped Cordelia's hand lightly. "Thank the goddess you are safe" Lon'qu sad with a small grin and a tear sliding down his face.

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you did please like, review, and tell your friends._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not uploading for so long, I've been really busy with college applications and I may still be busy for a little while. But I promise this story will not go unfinished. As always, I do not own Fire Emblem and please enjoy._

Come my sisters, let us rescue her Grace" yelled Phila as she raised her lance to the sky. Cordelia smiled with confidence, the Plegian forces no longer had any aerial units, nor any that could attack from a distance. The Pegasus Knights charged towards the Exalt with blinding speed, cutting down brigands left and right before flying upwards to avoid their enemies attacks.

"Looks like were in the clear" said Sumia with a smile. Cordelia nodded in agreement. Then (almost comedically), Cordelia noticed that Gangrel's female bodyguard was walking onto the battlefield. The witch raised her hands to the sky, and a bright purple light gleamed around her. The Pegasus Knight looked with horror at the sight of Risen crawling out from underneath the sand armed with bows. Cordelia didn't even have time to scream when she and her allies were riddled with arrows. Feathers from the shredded wings of their pegasi fluttered throughout the air as each knight plummeted to the ground.

Cordelia's entire body throbbed in pain and she could feel blood oozing out of her forehead. "I need to… t-to s-save the Exalt" Cordelia thought as she began to black out. Cordelia looked up and saw the Risen stalking towards her like a pack of wolves. "Is this where I die?' thought the Pegasus Knight. As a Pegasus Knight, Cordelia knew she would likely die in battle one day, but knowing something could happen and experiencing it are two very different things. The red-haired knight shuddered in fear as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. However, right before finally blacking out, Cordelia could just see someone charging at her before cutting a Risen in two.

Lon'qu sat in the mess hall, pushing around his food on his plate from boredom. The Myrmidon had been kicked out of the medical wing by Libra so that Cordelia could get some rest. Not only that but Lon'qu had not been cleared for training by the medical wing, so the swordsman had an abundance of free time as of late.

"Hey, glad to see you're still breathing Bachelor" said a chipper voice Lon'qu knew all to well. Lon'qu looked up to see Gaius with a lollypop in his mouth and a grin on his face.

"It's good to see you survived." said Lon'qu as he took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah well, I've seen better days" said Gaius as he pointed at his injuries. The Thief had an arm in a sling and bandages around his neck. Lon'qu even thought he saw Gaius walk with a limp.

"Listen, Gaius, I must apologize for-" Lon'qu started before being stopped by Gaius' raised hand instructed him to be quiet.

"Don't apologize Bachelor, I told you to go. Besides you were protecting your girl." Gaius said with a smile. Lon'qu nodded with Gaius' statement and continued to eat. The two sat in silence for a few minutes that seemed like hours until Lon'qu broke the silence.

"How did you survive?"

Gaius stared at Lon'qu somberly and shifted in his chair before pulling out a small bag of candy to eat.

"Princess saw me fighting off some Risen, she healed me just enough for me to finish those undead bastards off for good."

"Unusual" Lon'qu thought. He was under the impression that Lissa would not have been able to focus on healing someone after her sister had just died.

"How is she taking it?"

"Not great, but I mean how well can you take something like that?" asked Gaius with a shrug. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, Cordelia's-" Lon'qu began before stopping himself. Gaius smiled as he threw a gumdrop into his mouth. "You know, a little birdie told me she may wake up at any second."

Lon'qu looked at Gaius intensely to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Ha, go get her Bachelor"

Lon'qu nodded and broke into a sprint towards the medical wing.

Cordelia found herself in complete darkness, nothing but an empty void surrounding her. She took a few steps forwards and her feet made no sound as she touched the ground. In fact, Cordelia didn't make any sounds at all, not her breathing, not her voice, or even the normal clanking of her armor. The red-haired Pegasus Knight looked up and saw Captain Phila and her comrades flying towards the Exalt. Cordelia saw the Plegian witch step onto the battlefield and summoned an army of Archer Risen just like before. Cordelia sprinted towards her beloved sisters-in-arms, screamed at them so that they can escape, but no words left her mouth. The Risen took aim and shot down them down without mercy.

Cordelia fell to her knees and began to silently sob. She sat there for what seemed like hours in this world without sound.

 _"_ _Cordelia.."_ said a familiar voice.

Cordelia looked up and saw a blinding light overwhelm her. When the light finally faded, Cordelia found herself in a bed, alone, well almost. Sleeping in a chair next to her bed sat a lone Myrmidon sleeping contently.

 _Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed please like, comment, review, and tell your friends._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, I'm back. I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been really busy with school, but I'm going to try and begin uploading more regularly now. As always, I don't own Fir Emblem._

Lon'qu shifted in his sleep, "Damn chair", he thought as he stirred awake slowly from his uncomfortable seat. Lon'qu stretched briefly before noticing the pair of eyes staring at him. Cordelia was sitting upright with a face more red than her hair, a face Lon'qu unwittingly mimicked.

"Lon'qu, where am I, what are you doing, where's Lord Chrom.." Cordelia interrogated with unyielding speed. Lon'qu tried to explain, but was caught in the maelstrom of questions.

"Cordelia, please you need to calm yourself, you were injured in the last battle" said Lon'qu as he attempted to gain some control over the situation.

"Oh, yes my apologies" Cordelia said now noticing her surroundings. "But you must understand, I don't remember much from the last few days, I am anxious to find out what happened."

Lon'qu attempted to speak, but quickly bit his tongue, "I can't tell her what happened to the Pegasus Knights, she's in a fragile state as it is" he thought to himself, praying that someone would save him from this scene.

"CORDELIA YOU'RE AWAKE!" gasped Sumia as she ran towards her friend's bed. "LIBRA, LIBRA COME QUICK SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Thank the Goddess" Lon'qu thought to himself as he quietly slid out of the room, he didn't want to overwhelm Cordelia, besides so many women in one place made him apprehensive.

"I'm just.. SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!" cried Sumia as a deluge of tears poured from her eyes. The clumsy Pegasus Knight then grabbed Cordelia and pulled her into a hug. Cordelia returned the hug to be polite, but Sumia was deceptively strong, and Cordelia was having trouble breathing.

"That's enough Sumia please" scolded Libra as he entered the small space with a small basket of medicinal herbs. Sumia quickly let go of her fried and began apologizing amongst her incoherent mess of sobs.

"It's alright Sumia, these injuries are nothing if it means we saved the Exalt." said Cordelia with a smile. Sumia and Libra exchanged worried glances, confusing Cordelia.

"We saved the Exalt correct?" asked Cordelia, slowly becoming nervous.

"Perhaps you should rest Cordelia, you have been through a lot and your body needs to heal" said Libra as he gently pushed Cordelia down and pulled a blanket over her.

Cordelia threw the blanket away, "We saved the Exalt correct?" she asked once more with a slightly angry tone. Cordelia looked at Sumia for an answer, but Sumia ignored the question and bowed her head in shame.

"No, we did not" said Chrom with cold and heartless voice as he stepped out from behind Cordelia's curtain.

Cordelia felt a sudden chill as these words touched her ears, especially coming from the one she loved, so cruel and malicious, not like the Chrom she knew.

"Lord Chrom, I was not expecting to see you here" said Libra kindly, "But please I must respectfully ask you to leave, as Cordelia has only recently awoken from her sleep and needs to rest."

Chrom glared at the War Monk intensely before turning his attention towards Cordelia once again.

"No we did not save my sister, she has joined your comrades" said Chrom, with an almost uncaring dread emanating from his voice. Cordelia looked up at her prince, the man she admired for as long as she could remember, in shock over his tone and overall appearance. Chrom looked disheveled and tired, like his spirit had been completely broken. However, nothing unnerved her more than what he said, "she has joined your comrades", what did that mean.

"Milord, what do you meanly that?' asked Cordelia as she rose from her bed once again. Chrom looked down at Cordelia and sighed.

"Perhaps I have said too much, excuse me." said Chrom as he turned to leave.

"Wait milord, what happened, please tell me" asked Cordelia desperately.

Sumia ran after Chrom as Libra tried to calm Cordelia down, but Cordelia needed to know what exactly happened, and she knew just the person who could tell her.

 _Thank you very much for reading, and if you enjoyed please like, comment, and share._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, here's a Christmas gift, a brand new chapter to enjoy. It's not really Christmas themed, but there is a little party. Anyway, as always I don't own Fire Emblem, but that should't keep you from enjoying!_

Cordelia shifted in her bed, facing the wall in order to shield her face for the door. "Come on, go to bed already" she thought to herself as she heard a few clerics walking around the hospital wing. But just as her patience escaped from her, the red-haired Pegasus Knight made out the last of the Clerics leaving for the night.

"Now's my chance" Cordelia said to herself as she sat up and got out of her bed. Cordelia reached for the crutches next to her bed and carefully rose to her feet. Cordelia made her way out of her room, gradually limping her way through the hospital wing to avoid waking her sleeping comrades. Cordelia nearly reached the exit when she heard someone approaching from the other side of the door. The Pegasus Knight panicked and quickly dashed behind a curtain to hide.

"Mmph" groaned the sleeping Taguel behind Cordelia. She turned slightly to see Panne thrashing around in her cot, as if she was trying to shake something off of her. Cordelia silently laughed at this, however Panne awoke to this snicker and glared at Cordelia.

"What are you doing here human?" Panne demanded angrily.

"Oh, no reason" Cordelia blurted out nervously. She knew that Panne did not think much of humans. After all, humans were the reason there were so few Taguels left in the world.

"No reason you say," said Panne as she rose from her bed and walked towards Cordelia slowly. "Because it appears you are attempting to hide from someone." questioned Panne. Cordelia's heartbeat increased several times, she needed to go, but first needed to escape from the Taguel's interrogation.

"Oh,no I'm just, um going out for a walk and wanted to see if wished to join me" Cordelia lied poorly. Panne looked at Cordelia unimpressed before crossing her arms and sighing.

"You are a poor liar man-spawn" Panne said as she turned to return to sleep. "Oh and that guard is gone, you can sneak out now." Cordelia's jaw dropped at Panne's words, "How did she know.., never mind that" thought Cordelia as she quickly thanked the sleeping shapeshifter before running out the door.

Lon'qu closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, tightened his grip, brought his arm back and let go of the small item in his palm.

"You gotta be kidding me, another bullseye!" exclaimed Vaike as he knocked over his drink, drenching Donnel in the process.

"Hey gosh dang it Vaike, this is the third time tonight" exclaimed the angry farmer.

"Ha, sorry 'bout that Donnel, don't worry Teach will buy you another round" laughed Vaike as he threw an arm around the boy.

"Yeah you said that the other times, when do I get my rounds" asked Donnel as he wiped the sticky beer off of his shirt.

"Once yer old enough to drink" said Gaius as he took a swig of his drink. The other men laughed as Donnel sat back down while mumbling curses under his breath. Lon'qu smiled and grabbed a fresh glass of beer for himself and sat down.

"Here boy," said Lon'qu as he slid his glass over to Donnel, who near dropped the glass as he caught it.

"You sure it's alright Mr. Lon'qu?" asked Donnel respectfully. Lon'qu chuckled at Donnel's question.

"Yeah Lon'qu, you sure you want the kid running around drunk off his ass?" asked Vaike as he snatched Donnel's glass away from him.

"Don't be mistaken, he is no boy. A boy would not be welcome on the battlefield." said Lon'qu as he took the glass away from Vaike forcefully and returned it to Donnel. Donnel looked around the room before accepting the glass, "Come on Farm Boy, drink it before Frederick walks in and ruins our fun" said Gaius as he retrieved Lon'qu's darts. Donnel nodded and downed the beer in one massive gulp. Donnel's began to cough violently from the taste, causing the entire room to erupt with laughter (including Lon'qu).

Lon'qu soon found himself leaving the jolly scene, staggering slightly as he made his way back to his room. As the intoxicated Myrmidon sluggishly shuffled to his room, he blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was not some drunken dream. Cordelia, leaning on crutches was standing just outside his door. She looked stressed and looked around to make sure that no one was around. Cordelia then locked eyes with Lon'qu and smiled.

"Lon'qu there you are, just the person I wanted to see." she said as she made he way towards the inebriated warrior.

"Must have had a few too many" thought Lon'qu as he gripped his head.

"Lon'qu I need to speak with you it's important, can we go into your room and speak privately?" asked Cordelia seriously.

Lon'qu nodded and opened his door, before staggering inside.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I need to know the truth." said Cordelia as she kicked the door shut behind her. Cordelia turned around to face Lon'qu, only to find him face down on the floor sleeping.

"What? Lon'qu wake up" demanded Cordelia hotly as she prodded the unconscious Myrmidon with he crutches. All that Lon'qu could do in response was snore loudly. Cordelia sighed from frustration, "Very well then, we'll discuss it in the morning." Cordelia grabbed a blanket off of Lon'qu's bed and gently threw it on top of him (nearly losing her crutches in the process) before settling into a large and comfy armchair.

 _Thank you very much for reading, and please like, comment, share and review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, I'm back, sorry for the long hiatus. But hopefully I will be able to keep writing for a while without interruption. I apologize to the fans of this story that waited for a new chapter for so long, and I hope you will continue to read my work._

Lon'qu gripped his head with pain as he rose from his slumber, he felt as though an entire army was marching on his head. Lon'qu groaned as he rose from the ground, attempting to piece together what had happened the night prior. Lon'qu then felt a tap on the shoulder, before turning round to meet a pair of scarlet eyes looking up at him.

"So are you ready to talk yet?" asked Cordelia without warning. Lon'qu stepped back a bit before registering the fact that Cordelia was in his room and speaking with him.

"Come on you promised last night" Cordelia added as she sat down in the armchair she slept in the night before, "I waited here all night to talk to you"

"Cordelia please I, wait did you say you slept in here?" asked Lon'qu surprised with the words of the Pegasus Knight.

"Yes that's right, and then you passed out drunk on the floor" said Cordelia with a smile. Lon'qu felt a massive blush form on his face. Cordelia, a woman, slept in his room last night, the very thought terrified him. "We di-didn't do anything last night, r-right?" stuttered Lon'qu.

"Well I suppose I could tell you, if you answer all of my questions first" said Cordelia as she smiled devilishly. Lon'qu grit his teeth at the offer, "Fine ask away"

Cordelia's smile left her face quickly, and she looked at Lon'qu intensely, "Have my fellow Pegasus Knights fallen in battle?"

Lon'qu flinched at the question before looking away. Cordelia grabbed his shoulder, forcing Lon'qu to look at her, Lon'qu stared at the Pegasus Knight with apprehension, before finally closing his eyes.

"Yes" he said almost inaudibly.

Lon'qu went on to describe the past few days, answering all of Cordelia's desperate questions precisely and calmly. Cordelia sat there with a blank expression, almost as if her soul had just been extinguished. Lon'qu looked up to make sure Cordelia was still listening, meeting her dead eyes for a second, before the Pegasus Knight broke the stare.

"Is Lord Chrom alright?" asked Cordelia, bowing her head to avoid Lon'qu's piercing gaze while only Lon'qu looked at Cordelia with confusion.

"He's fine, Cordelia do you understand what I have just told you?" asked Lon'qu, becoming more concerned.

"I understand completely but we are at war, I will mourn after it is won." said Cordelia almost inaudibly. Cordelia made her way to the door to leave, but stopped as Lon'qu grabs her shoulder.

"Cordelia, if you need to talk, then talk. Don't hold back on my account."

Cordelia turns to face Lon'qu with a smile, "Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine. Do you know where the others may be, there is still much work to be done." Cordelia exited the room and Lon'qu sat there, knowing that the Pegasus Knight was not being truthful to him.

"Let's check the war room" Lon'qu replied.

Lon'qu and Cordelia walked to the war room of Castle Ferox. Upon entering, Cordelia looked around at the scene before her. The war room was made entirely of dark wood, with shields painted with Regna Ferox's crest hanging on the walls. Bookshelves that rose to the ceiling circled the room, with a large table covered in maps and charts. Cordelia was especially impressed with a large fireplace that made the entire room feel comfortable.

"Impressive craftsmanship" said Cordelia as she paced through the room. Lon'qu chuckled at this, he had lived in this castle for most of his life but never thought much of what was inside of it. Lon'qu walked through the war room, glancing at the piles of paper scattered on the center table.

"It appears we will be mobilizing soon" said Lon'qu as he grabbed a paper with almost unreadable notes scribbled on it, (definitely Robin's handwriting).

"So, this war will finally be over" smiled Cordelia as she grabbed another sheet of Robin's surprisingly poor handwriting. "Isn't that wonderful?" Lon'qu stared at the documents on the table, not even hearing the question.

Cordelia walked over towards the Myrmidon and touched his shoulder to grab his attention. Lon'qu looked at Cordelia, blushing as red as her hair. "Isn't that wonderful?" she repeated softly. Lon'qu felt sweat form along his forehead, the Myrmidon tried to respond, but the words refused to leave his mouth.

"Cordelia, I-" Lon'qu began before being cut off by the sudden arrival of a huge group of people. Almost all of the Shepherds and the Khan's advisors poured into the war room. Robin quickly approached the two and they pushed one another away to stand in attention.

"Hello Cordelia, Lon'qu" the Tactician said as he walked towards the two with a smile. "Prepare yourselves for battle, because we are finishing this war."

 _If you enjoyed, please like, comment, and leave a review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey here's a new chapter to wrap up the first half of the story._

Robin darted around the war room, explaining every detail on the battle plan to the Shepherds no matter how minuscule. Normally the Shepherds would find Robin's ramblings humorous, however this time it was different. The Ylissen warriors were at the edge of their seats, their attention completely entranced by Robin's plan. The Shepherds were ready to end this war once and for all.

"From that point on, our magic users will overwhelm any possible flying troops with wind tomes, then Chrom and I will engage the Mad King." said Robin as he finally sat down to catch his breath. "Prepare your equipment for battle, we will reconvene in one hour".

Lon'qu rose from his seat and prepared to leave, stopping at the door to wait for Cordelia who had not left her chair. "Cordelia, are you coming?"

Cordelia looked up at Lon'qu, as if shaken out of a trance before shaking her head, "Sorry, no I wanted to ask Lord Chrom something first. I'll catch up with you later."

Lon'qu nodded and left, though Cordelia swore she heard the Myrmidon let out a heavy sigh as he did. However, Cordelia had no time to process this, as Chrom began to make his way towards the exit of the room. Cordelia brushed her bangs off her face and rose from her seat to greet the prince turned Exalt to finally tell him how she feels.

"Lord Chrom, may I sp-" she began, however Chrom ignored her and left the room discussing strategies with Robin. Cordelia sighed and prepared to leave as well. It was not the first time she has been ignored by Chrom, but it still hurt nonetheless.

"After this battle, that is when I will tell him" Cordelia thought to herself, reigniting the fire within her as she ran towards her quarters to prepare for battle.

The Shepherds marched through the wastelands between Ylisse and Plegia, the cruel sun scorching the warriors as they advanced through the desert. Lon'qu wiped some sweat from his brow, looking behind him to check on his partner.

"Lon'qu and Cordelia, I want you two to keep any enemy soldiers off of Chrom and Sumia as they attack Gangrel, and make sure to watch each other's backs.." said Robin just hours before. The Tactician was not blind to how well the two worked together, but his words rung in Lon'qu's head. "Watch each other's backs", Lon'qu would make sure their last battle would not repeat.

All of a sudden the company stopped their march. Robin motioned for Gaius to sneak ahead and scout the area. The Thief stalked past the large dunes of sand, only to quickly retreat after fireballs began to rain down upon him.

"They know we're here Bubbles" yelled Gaius as he smothered the flames on his cloak.

"Alright everyone, you know your assignments. Let's end this war for Ylisse and for Emmeryn!" yelled Chrom as he drew Falchion. The Shepherds drew their weapons and cheered in agreement before splitting up and charging the battlefield.

"Well then, let's join in the fun" said Cordelia as she reached a hand out to Lon'qu. Lon'qu smirked and accepted the hand before jumping onto Cordelia's pegasus. The two rose into the air and charged towards a large group of Plegian soldiers. Cordelia threw two javelins at a Plegian Mercenary, one grazing him and the other striking the warrior in the leg. Lon'qu then jumped from the flying steed to deliver a killing blow to the Mercenary. Lon'qu then spun around to block an incoming strike from an enemy Myrmidon.

"You Ylissen scum will never defeat Plegia" said the Myrmidon as he struggled to push Lon'qu back. However, Lon'qu was able to overpower the weaker Myrmidon and slash through his armor. As the Myrmidon hit the ground, Cordelia flew down and blocked an incoming Mercenary's sword from hitting Lon'qu.

"That's quite enough" said Cordelia as she pushed the Mercenary away and impaled him with her lance. Cordelia then ascended on her pegasus and dive-bombed another group of soldiers. The Pegasus Knight became a red blur as she cut down soldier after soldier with ease. Lon'qu was not far behind her, cutting down the brigands she missed and covering her from the ground.

"Hey Bachelor, how many of these bastards have you taken down?" yelled Gaius as he dashed over to Lon'qu in the midst of the battle. "I've dropped about 20 of these suckers so far."

"Focus on the mission fool… and I've killed 40." Lon'qu replied with a smirk.

"Is that right, well how about this, the person with the most kills gets the other's dessert." said Gaius as he cleaned his sword on his sleeve. Lon'qu paused for a moment before nodding. Normally he would not entertain the thought of gambling on the battlefield, but this test of skill seemed interesting. However, as the two swordsmen discussed their bet, they did not notice a Wyvern Rider sneaking up behind them. Fortunately, Cordelia charged at the Rider and killed him with one thrust of her lance.

"You must remain focused, this is a battlefield you two." scolded Cordelia as she looked at her companions with disappointment. Cordelia motioned for Lon'qu to rejoin her on the pegasus and the Myrmidon complied. The two rose into the air and prepared to engage the enemy once again. Lon'qu prepared to jump off the flying steed once again, but Cordelia stopped him and leaned in close to his ear.

"By the way, I've defeated 60 brigands, you better catch up" Cordelia said with a wink. Lon'qu blushed, either because Cordelia had overheard his childish bet with Gaius or because she was beating him in his childish bet with Gaius.

"Well then, I'll have to catch up then." said Lon'qu with a smile as he dove off of the pegasus with Cordelia not far behind.

The Mad King Gangrel let out a shrill cry as his ragged body hit the ground. The Shepherds were victorious and the war was over. Soldiers on both sides put down their arms and cheered. As a result, the remaining leaders on both sides met inside a Plegian base to discuss the terms of peace while the rest of the Shepherds prepared to depart from the desert. Lon'qu made his way towards the convoy until he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"So Bachelor I took down 80 soldiers how 'bout you?" asked Gaius as he threw a gumdrop into his mouth. Lon'qu simply took the bag of candy off of Gaius's belt and replied, "100". Gaius's mouth dropped at this statement, demanding to know how Lon'qu could have such a high number. Lon'qu ignored the Thief's complaints and entered the convoy.

"Tell me, why is Gaius cursing at you now?" asked Cordelia as she entered the convoy behind Lon'qu.

"I won our little bet" replied Lon'qu before throwing the bag of candy at Cordelia. The Pegasus Knight caught the bag easily but stared at Lon'qu with confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I dislike sweets, besides I only killed 100 soldiers, you killed 101" replied Lon'qu.

Cordelia chuckled at Lon'qu's attention to detail and tossed a gumdrop into her mouth. "Mmmm, you know Gaius does have good taste, her try—" began Cordelia before the two were interrupted by the sound of someone running towards the convoy tent. A split second later, Sumia charged into the tent before tripping and falling on top of a stack of crates.

"Sumia are you alright?" said Cordelia as she helped her friend to her feet. Sumia nodded and smiled. "Of course I am, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at this claim, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Sumia laughed at Cordelia's joke and rose to her feet, "No not because of that look at this." Sumia held out her hand and revealed a beautiful engagement ring, studded with diamonds and a single ruby in the center.

"By the gods, it's beautiful Sumia, who gave it to you?" said Cordelia in awe of her friend's ring.

"It was Chrom, he proposed after the peace talks, isn't it wonderful?" Sumia said, giddiness filling her voice. Cordelia shuddered slightly from Sumia's words, "It was Chrom?" she thought to herself.

"Cordelia are you alright?" asked Sumia, looking at her friend with worry.

Cordelia broke away from her trance and smiled, "Yes I'm fine, and yes that's wonderful Sumia, congratulations" she replied before embracing Sumia in a hug.

 _If you enjoyed, please like, comment and leave a_ _review._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey I'm back with another chapter. Thank you TamariMizu for your review and writing_ _advice, I hope that this new chapter is a step in the right direction._

The close of the Ylisse-Plegian conflict was met with relief and praise from both sides of the war. Plegia had agreed to adhere to any terms brought before them, as a sort of apology for their former monarch's actions. Despite the pleas of his advisors, Ylisse's exalt Chrom decided to be lenient with Plegia, allowing them to keep their army and even agreeing to have no part in choosing Gangrel's successor.

Most were surprised with Chrom's treatment of Plegia, however many theorized it was because of his upcoming wedding. After so much ugliness and bloodshed, Chrom's eyes shined like stars looking at his future bride, ignoring everyone around him other than his beloved Sumia. It was a sight to behold, no one had ever seen the prince like this, entranced with love. Of course, Chrom was not alone in these feelings. Sumia had always been a bit of a klutz, however when she was with Chrom she never stumbled. Instead she looked like the proud and kind queen that she was now destined to become.

* * *

Cordelia paced through her quarters nervously, she did not know how to process the news of the imminent wedding. One the one hand, her best friend whom she loved like a sister is getting married, and on the other the man she loved is not marrying her. The Pegasus Knight suffered from an intense envy towards Sumia, after all she stole Chrom from her. All the same, Cordelia knew these feelings were wrong and was disgusted by her selfishness. Chrom was never hers and she should be happy for Sumia. However, that reality did nothing to take the pain away, Chrom was beyond her reach forever. Cordelia sat down on her cot, burying her face in her pillows and silently weeping until she heard a knock at the door.

"One moment" yelled Cordelia as she wiped her tears and answered the door.

As Cordelia opened the heavy door, she was almost knocked over by Sumia, who charged into the room with the speed of a hurricane.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Cordelia" said Sumia as she helped the slightly dazed Cordelia stand. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well looks like you found me" Cordelia replied slightly sarcastically. The scarlet haired Pegasus Knight brushed herself off before taking a seat on her cot, "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sumia smiled before seating herself in a chair facing Cordelia. The future queen fidgeted with her fingers, as if she could not muster the words she was looking for. Cordelia noticed her flustered friend and rose to console her.

"Sumia, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." said Cordelia as she knelt before her future queen.

Sumia looked at her friend and smiled, "Well, as you know I don't have any sisters, and I need someone to be my maid of honor." Cordelia quickly picked up on what Sumia was asking, and as much as it pained the Pegasus Knight watching her beloved Chrom marrying someone else, she would feel even more miserable not helping her best friend with her wedding. Cordelia reached out her arm and touched Sumia's hand to grasp her attention. "I'd be honored to be your maid of honor, Sumia."

* * *

As the day of Chrom and Sumia's wedding grew closer, the entire castle seemed infected with the spirit of the glorious day to come. The Exalt and his fiancé practically disappeared from the public eye planning for their wedding. This of course meant that the other wedding planners joined them in their isolation. Cordelia worked tirelessly with Robin, (who was chosen to be Chrom's best man), to make the wedding as perfect as can be. Cordelia was amazed with how much she enjoyed planning the wedding. Whether it was planning what food would be served, to the decorations that would make the wedding chapel seem even more grand for their friends.

Lon'qu however found himself a bit lost amongst the chaos. Cordelia was busy planning the wedding so he had not seen her in the past couple of days, and since the war was over there was no point in training all day. The Myrmidon wandered through the ornate halls of the castle looking for something to do. Fortunately, Lon'qu's search did not last too long, as he found Gaius entering the male Shepherd's quarters. Lon'qu had grown found of the Thief, and while Gaius' sarcasm could be irritating, the sweet-toothed warrior was always entertaining. As Lon'qu entered the Shepherds, he surveyed the large room to find Gaius. The male Shepherds possessed a large common area in their quarters, furnished with a few couches, a dart board, and a fireplace. Lon'qu noticed Gaius hunched over counting some gold suspiciously. Lon'qu walked over to his friend quietly before grabbing his shoulder, "What are you doing?". Gaius flinched and dropped his bag of gold and nearly falling off of the couch.

"Gah, damnit Bachelor. Don't sneak up on me like that." said Gaius as he scrambled to pick up his gold. Lon'qu instead crossed his arms and sternly looked at the Thief. "You didn't answer my question."

Gaius rolled his eyes as he retrieved his coin pouch, "Relax, I didn't steal this gold. I'm just counting it to make sure I have enough." Lon'qu raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Enough for what?". "For my suit, can't go to a wedding in a cape and chain mail." replied Gaius as he put a lollypop in his mouth. "You've got soemthing to wear right?". Lon'qu stared at Gaius before looking away from embarrassment. "Wait, you don't, well we gotta fix this." said Gaius grabbing Lon'qu by the arm.

"What are you doing, I wasn't even planning on going." protested Lon'qu. "You have to go, if not for Chrom do it for your girl." countered Gaius. Lon'qu tried to offer a rebuttal, however Gaius had made a good point. "Well where am I going to find a suit?"

* * *

"Yes, Gregor can make suit for Ferox boy for wedding." said Gregor with a chuckle. Much to the surprise of Lon'qu, Gregor the powerful and unstoppable Mercenary of the Shepherds, was also a gifted tailor.

"Don't get anything too fancy, the big guy is bleeding me dry with his prices." said Gaius as he shoveled some candy into his mouth and gave Gregor his pouch of money. "Ahahaha, that because little Thief boy stole Gregor's fruit pie." bellowed Gregor as he counted Gaius' money. Gaius glared at Gregor's comment, but be fore he could further argue the fairness of Gregor's business practices, Lon'qu grabbed the Mercenary's attention. "Can you make me a suit in time for the wedding, if not I'll try my luck finding a tailor in town." said an impatient Lon'qu.

Gregor looked at Lon'qu while a smile, "Calm yourself boy, Gregor will make you suit, better than rags others will sell you." Gregor then unraveled a roll of measuring tape and began to measure Lon'qu, "After all, little Thief boy tells Gregor you have girl to impress." Lon'qu gritted his teeth at Gregor's comment while Gaius and Gregor roared with laughter.

 _Thanks for reading, please like, comment and leave a review if you enjoyed._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everybody I'm_ _back, and hopefully I'll be back fro a while. Remember I don't own Fire Emblem or any of these characters._

At long last, the royal wedding between Chrom and Sumia had finally come, and the day was as momentous as one could imagine. The castle's wedding chapel was filled to the brim with guests from the surrounding kingdoms. In the front row, one could see the Khans of Regna Ferox arguing over their seats, while some emissaries of Plegia were seated towards the back of the chapel. As the guests were finally settled into their seats, the ceremony began. First, Chrom and his best man Robin entered the chapel and stood at the golden altar. The groom was dressed in a black suit with a short, blue tie decorated with the Brand of the Exalt, while Robin wore a similar, though much less impressive suit. Soon after, the bridesmaids lead by maid of honor Cordelia did the same and took their places at the left of the altar, Cordelia dressed in a blood red dress and the other bridesmaids in lighter, crimson dresses. Finally, the bride herself slowly drifted to the altar, her white dress reflecting the sunlight from the windows. This was not any bride, this was the future queen of Ylisse. As Sumia finally reached the altar, Cordelia felt her eyes begin forming tears. Tears of joy for her best friend getting married, tears of sadness that their fellow Pegasus Knights could not be there with them, and tears of self-pity that she was not the one getting married. Cordelia quickly pushed these feelings away and continued to watch the wedding.

"If anyone believes for any reason, that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the minister. Cordelia almost stepped forwards to speak, but quickly bit her tongue and banished these thoughts. She could feel the urge to speak creep through her body like a sickness, but the Pegasus Knight managed to keep these impulses at bay long enough for the minister to finish the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride my liege." Chrom and Sumia leaned in and kissed, and the entire chapel roared in happiness as the newlyweds began to make their way down the aisle and exited the chapel. Cordelia sighed, "Thank the gods", she managed to avoid ruining the wedding, and yet she felt sick towards the jealousy she felt towards Sumia.

"Hey Cordelia, aren't you coming?" asked Lissa who had noticed that the Pegasus Knight did not join the others in congratulating the new husband and wife. "Sorry Lissa, I'll be right there."

"When can I take this damn thing off?" asked Lon'qu as he tugged at his collar. The Myrmidon was dressed in a dark blue suit with a black tie which he had just loosed and unbuttoned to breathe more easily. "Oi, you leave tie on boy!" exclaimed Gregor as he grabbed Lon'qu, buttoning his shirt, tightening his tie, and ignoring the young man's gasps for air. "You could't have made this easier to breathe in Mercenary?" growled Lon'qu. The young Myrmidon was not used to wearing dress robes and was not prepared fro how restricting they would be.

"Damn Bachelor, you actually look half decent." said Gaius as he approached the two warriors from behind. The Thief was wearing a similar suit to Lon'qu, however his was orange with a red tie, Gaius had even combed his hair!

"Shouldn't you be stuffing your face with candy you fool?" asked Lon'qu, angered by Gaiuis' taunts. Gaius threw his head back in laughter, "Come on Bachelor, why would I need candy, with all of the high class desserts were bound to have at the party. Chocolate covered figs, lemon squares, sweet tarts with strawberries.." Gaius trailed off listing all of the treats he would consume to temper his hunger.

"Enough boy, you keep suit buttoned or Gregor box your ears" threatened Gregor, raising a hand to make his point more clear. Lon'qu simply grunted with his signature "hmph" and left his comrades towards the ballroom. "Let's just get this over with." thought Lon'qu as he pushes opened the heavy golden doors. Upon entering the ballroom, Lon'qu took a moment to take in his surroundings. The entire room was lit up by massive iron chandeliers, each shining like little suns illuminating the earth below. There were tables with snow white clothes covering them, and bouquets with the most colorful flowers imaginable. Lon'qu then glanced at the dance floor, witnessing his fellow Shepherds dancing. Maribelle was attempting to teach Donnel how to slow dance, but the poor boy kept tapping on her toes while Olivia was teaching Nowi how to pirouette with limited success. The Myrmidon even saw Robin asking to dance with Tharja, who blushed madly before taking the Tactician's hand. But the centre were the newlyweds putting all others to shame with a perfect waltz. Lon'qu looked around for his red-haired angel, but could not find her amongst the crowd. When hope seemed lost, Lon'qu noticed a flash of red from the corner of his eye exit the ballroom. He followed quickly, dodging the dancers as he raced to the door. Lon'qu threw the door open and saw nothing in the dark hallway.

"Damn, where did she go?" he thought as he turned to go back inside, when he thought he heard the faintest sound of a girl crying. Lon'qu slowly followed the sound of tears, making this way into a small courtyard. There she was, in a flowing red dress sitting on a smooth stone bench weeping. Lon'qu silently approached the girl, and placed a hand upon her shoulder. Cordelia jumped and her eyes grew with shock upon seeing who found her. "Lon'qu, I.. I didn't see you there!" Exclaimed the frightened Pegasus Knight. "Sorry, I didn't see you inside.. and I heard you crying." stuttered Lon'qu awkwardly. "Oh no I'm fine, something got into my eye you see" lied Cordelia poorly. "You don't need to lie on my behalf" said Lon'qu as he struggled to loosen his tie. Cordelia smiled at his attempt to free himself from the silk serpent around his neck before getting up and freeing him from it. As Cordelia loosened the tie, her scarlet eyes met his brown eyes, the two gazed for almost a minute until Lon'qu broke the staring contest and blushed.

"Cordelia, why aren't you of all people inside?" Asked Lon'qu without making eye contact with the Pegasus Knight. Cordelia frowned at the question and quickly shifted to a fake looking smile, "Oh I just needed some air, it gets hard to breathe with everyone dancing." She said before looking away quickly. Lon'qu was not fooled by the weak lie and put on a more intense expression towards Cordelia, "You know I don't believe that, why are you out here?" asked Lon'qu, before grasping Cordelia's shoulder and turning her to face him.

Cordelia offered little resistance and faced the Myrmidon with tears in her red eyes. "I just can't believe that my sisters couldn't be here for Sumia's wedding." Said Cordelia as she sobbed hysterically, "Lady Emmeryn wasn't the only one that died that day, and no on seems to care. Sumia and I are the last of the Pegasus Knights but now she is married and I am alone, do you know what that's like?" said Cordelia, nearly screaming at Lon'qu with tears streaming down her face. Cordelia unleashed the pent up feelings of anguish over the deaths of her sisters, anger that she couldn't save them, and fear of being alone. Cordelia continued to sob, until he felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. Cordelia looked up and saw Lon'qu looking her right in the eyes, "I do know what it is like to be alone, every day of my life." Lon'qu pulled out a rag from his coat pocket and handed it to Cordelia to dry her eyes, which the Pegasus Knight did promptly before looking up at the Myrmidon in confusion at his statement, "What do you mean everyday of your life?. Lon'qu then rose and took in a deep breath, "I am not from Regna Ferox, I was born in a country called Chon'sin. I nevr knew my parents, and my childhood was spent trying to survive in the city slums." Lon'qu then began to tremble, his hands shook and his breath became heavy, "T-then, I met Key'ri. She was my entire world Cordelia, the only thing in the world worth living for." Lon'qu then began to chuckle, "She was strong, never let me get away with anything, but she was also gentle and loving at the same time. But t-th" Lon'qu began to shake again, whatever he was going to reveal was obviously painful, Cordelia rose to try and stop him, but Lon'qu put up a hand to relax her. "One day, we were in the woods near her house and a group of bandits attacked us, and they killed her right in front of me." Lon'qu began breathing heavy again, "Her parents wouldn't forgive me, and I was alone again. So I stowed away on a ship and found myself in Regna Ferox." Lon'qu was on the verge of tears and looked away from Cordelia, but this time it was the Pegasus Knight to comfort her friend. Cordelia pulled Lon'qu into a tight embrace and the two stood there with the company of each other.

"Oi, boy where are you?" Bellowed Gregor as he ran through the corridors of the castle. The couple heard Gregor coming and quickly broke from their hug, "What does that idiot want?" Groaned Lon'qu. The Myrmidon prepared to approach the Mercenary, but was stopped by Cordelia grabbing his arm. "Lon'qu," said Cordelia with a smile, "Thank you". Lon'qu nodded and before running after Gregor with Cordelia tailing behind him. "Ah, there you are boy, you must come quickly. Cordelia to, hurry" yelled Gregor as he turned and ran in the opposite direction. Lon'qu sprinted after the Mercenary and Cordelia ran after the two of them, barely being able to match their speed. "Gregor, what's going on" yelled Cordelia as she struggled to keep up with the two men in front of her. Gregor turned his head without stopping and yelled, "Chrom said all Shepherds needed, there are Risen in the ballroom!".

 _Thanks fro reading and please leave a like, comment and leave a review._


End file.
